The School that Changed My LifeLiterally
by alabetaboo
Summary: A story about the life of Ronald Weasley and a few new characters from my head. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Voldemort dont exist and Ron is just trying to learn how to talk to girls. Multiple POVs. Disclaimer: do not own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Rose's P.O.V.

I was having the absolute worse day of my life...until History. We were in first block, life P.E., when all of a sudden, the suage line in the bathroom closest to us burst. We, meaning my twin sister, May Motley, and me, Rose Motley.

"What I wouldn't do for a batch of scarabs right now." May said as we walked pass the bathroom on our way to creative writing.

"I'm sorry twin but that makes no sense at all." I replied although I knew exactly what she was thinking. We call each other twin because we are twins and we don't fight like most twins do. We're best friends. I started," school would be closed because everyone would be dieing..."

"Of a scarab infestation of course!" May finished

"Hey guys!" Dusty yelled as he bust through the crowd trying to get to us. When he finally got to us, he threw he arms around both our shoulders and asked what was up. I loved it when he did that because May has the biggest crush on him. I watched her expression with a smile on my face as her cheeks turned bright red. Dusty Flame was tall with mess brown hair and blue eyes. The perfect match for my kind of short brown haired and brown eyed sister. Considering he has a crush on her too, they were practically a couple in the making.

He looked at her for a long moment as if burning her image into his mind. He looked at me and questioned," What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." I replied as I thought of a brilliant idea," It's just these two people I know can't realize that they are both in love with each other." The warning bell rang at the end of my sentence and Dusty ran off to English.

"Why did you do that?" May asked. We had a free day in writing. So we could talk about whatever we pleased.

"Nothing. I was just giving you two a little bump in the right direction."

"And what would that bump be?" May replied with slight annoyance in

her voice.

"Awkwardness. It's the start of the relationship." I replied happily.

"He doesn't even like me, Rose." she said with a frown and bowed her head. I knew this would happen, so i pulled out what I called the "Twins Happiness Mirror". On one side was us laughing. On the other side was a mirror to see our current expressions. I showed May the side with the picture.

"That is what this needs to turn into." I said as i flipped to the mirror side. I'm a head taller than May with the same brown hair and brown eyes. We're twins with slightly different looks. Basically, you can tell who is who.

May smiled as I joked around with her and cheered her up. History came too quickly but soon turned around. When we walked in, two identical redheads were sitting in the back of the room with their feet propped up against my desk. May looked at me with confusion and sat in her desk in the middle of the room. I set my stuff down loudly to make sure they knew it was my seat. They didn't move their feet.

"Excuse me, but can you please move your feet." I said with my hands on my hips. They laughed. They actually had the nerve to laugh.

"I said move your freaking feet!" I yelled as I shoved their feet off my chair and sat down.

"We're sorry. Are you Rose Motley? Oh and I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George. We're here to..." Fred said as I completely fainted.

May's P.O.V.

I watched Rose crumble to the floor as the strange red heads told her something I couldn't hear. I got up and ran to her. Her eyes were fluttering open as I helped her up.

"Is she okay?" one of them asked.

"She's fine but what did you tell her?" I questioned as Rose drank some water.

"Our names." the other said calmly.

"Are you really Fred and George Weasley?" Rose whispered. I couldn't believe it, The Weasleys are from the Harry Potter books!

Rose's P.O.V.

" Here this will explain everything and then you will come with us." George said as he handed me and May a letter each. The letter was addressed:

Rose Motley  
MCHS, Coach Powers Room  
Second Row, Last Seat

I Looked at May and then read the letter to myself:

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend, coincidentally, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although it is slightly different from the one in the Harry Potter books, you will learn magic with and without a wand. Please follow your escort to Hogwarts for the First year meetings. Your parents will be here too.  
Sincerely,  
Headmaster McGonagall

I stared at the piece of paper as May screeched, "Yes! I knew it would happen someday!" I started hyperventilating as Fred said, "She's going to pass out again." I then screamed. I felt like a five-year-old in a candy store. I started jumping up and down screaming while pointing at the letter.

"Let's go before she blurts it all out!" Fred said as he pulled me and May into the hallway.

"I can't believe it, Twin!" we screamed together as we walked down the hall with them.

"Fred," May started, "I'm gonna warn you right now. Rose has had a crush on you since she read the books. Be careful." I laughed at her since she would remember that.

"Well, we're 21 and you're 15 so that answers that. And…" Fred started.

"Obviously we are not British. There is no Ginny, Percy, or Bill. Charlie's name is Thomas. Ron is just Ron. J.K. Rowling got him dead center. Embarrassed little twerp. He's always blushing when a girl's around. We are about to go pick him up when Jay comes back with Dusty Flame and Ally back with Eric Alton." George finished.

"Dusty's coming too!" May said excitedly as he came around the corner. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. When she realized what she just did, she came back to me blushing. Eric came around the corner with his mom yelling at him and walked out the door.

"What happened?" George asked as he gave Ally a kiss so I'm guessing they're dating.

"I'll tell you later. You all just go get Ronald. You're running late." She said as she walked out the door. As we got in the car, Fred told us that Ron was 15 and starting his first year at Hogwarts. I blushed as he called him and said he had two hot girls in the back with no boyfriends. Dusty obviously didn't like that comment because he self-consciously scooted closer to May.

George pulled a lever as the car turned invisible to the outside. He turned around and explained to us how different the actual magic world was to the one in Harry Potter.

You could do magic with or without a wand and there was only five years at Hogwarts instead of seven. You were officially "of age" to do magic freely when you turned 16, and the spells were somewhat different.

There were a few similar or completely correct things. There is a Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. You get a wand from an old wand maker named Mr. Dung. I asked if that was his real name and guessed the answer was correct when they didn't laugh with me. O n the down side, you didn't get your school things until the first day. The Head Boy and Girl of your house escorted all first years to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, school things included your wand. The houses were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. All with the exception of no Slytherin. I smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry tot interrupt your well told explanations my brother, but you forgot three important things. There is no Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Voldemort." Fred stated.

"Well other than that. That's pretty much it. Now, let's go pick up Ron." George said as he pulled another lever and we shot into the air.

Once we were out of Huntsville, a small hill with a three story house appeared. Inside that house was a person my mind's eye would see later not only as an actual character from a book, but something much more.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Ronald Weasley

Ron's POV

I looked out the window to see our car parked at a weird angle halfway in the garage. Everyone started getting out of the car as I walked out. "Do you idiots not know how to park a car?" I said as the kids they went to pick up started getting out of the car. The first guy was about a half inch shorter than me. The next was a girl a lot shorter than me clutching some book called Inkheart. The last one out was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was the same height as the guy who got out of the car first.

"Come on, Twin! Give me my book back! You and Teri have been doing this since freshmen year!" she yelled as the other girl hide behind the guy. I looked at the last girl again. She had long, light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Wait! What am I thinking?! I don't even know her name! And what does _freshmen _mean?

She was clutching two other books: Inkspell and Inkdeath with a bookmark sticking out of Inkdeath. She started walking towards me and I knew I blushed when her eyes met mine.

"Can you hold these for a second?" she asked as she handed me the books. And ran towards her friend. She got the book back by a series of random stares that only they and the other guy understood. Inside joke I'm guessing.

"Thanks for holding my books. By the way, I'm Rose Motley. Nice to meet you." She said as she stuck out her tongue for me to shake.

"I'm Ronald Weasley but just call me Ron."

"I should have guessed, but know I'm going to call you Ronald just because you said otherwise." She laughed, "Oh, this is Dusty Flame and my twin sister, May Motley." Rose introduced as she pointed each of them out.

"You know, Twin," May started, "I thought you would be less outgoing and more nervous about meeting a guy just like the one in the books."

"I told you in the car that I was going to be more of my hyper self to everybody at this new school." Rose stated as she stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then they started getting into a fight.

"They're going to kill each other." I said as May punched Rose on the arm.

"They never actually hurt each other. You just watch. In a minute they'll be pointing at each other with death glares on their faces. They might even do their joke." Dusty laughed.

Sure enough, they did exactly what he said. I noticed he was staring at May the whole time. I'll question him later. All of a sudden they yelled, "Push, shove, jump, stab, twinkle fingers! … confusion." I looked at Dusty as he shrugged his shoulders, "They haven't even let me in on it yet."

"Well little brother," George said as he walked up to the four of us, "What do you think of the girls we brought you?"

I blushed as everyone burst out laughing.

"Let's just go." I said grumpily as everyone headed to the car.

"We are going to make this as awkward as possible so…" Fred started as George finished, "Rose sits by Ron in the back with May on the other side of Ron and Dusty next to May."

As we squeezed into the small back seat, Rose and May pulled out two little black things. They pressed a button and turned them on.

"What's that?" I asked as they touched the screen and music blared out of both.

"An iPod touch. Have you never heard of one?" May asked.

"No." I replied as Rose let out a gasp.

"Dude! It's an iPod! How can you not have heard of it?" she said as she explained everything it did while we were flying to Hogwarts. We laughed and talked for about an hour before May's iPod changed songs and Rose clamped her hand over her own mouth.

"_Wake up, get out, there's no time to waste now!_" May sang as she paused the music and said, "Come on, Twin, sing!" May had a pretty good voice. You wouldn't expect that out of her. Rose shook her head fast as she kept her hand tight over her mouth.

"Ron, Hand me her iPod." May said as I reached for her iPod.

"Give her the iPod and you will die of…" Rose started as May and Dusty finished with, "a scarab infestation. You've used that one today at school. Just give me the iPod." I handed it over.

"Twin, what are you going to do?" Rose asked nervously eyeing her sister.

"I'm gong to play a certain song you can't listen to without singing along. Come on, Twin! You haven't sang since you got over that cold!"

"No! I suck at singing." Rose replied with a frown.

"Come on, sing!" I said as the whole car chanted sing.

"Fine, but May has to sing first." She agreed.

"Never mind, no one has to sing." May said as she handed Rose back her iPod.

"Nope, no backing out now." Rose said as she played some song named _Come Alive_ by the Barlow Girls. May sang reluctantly and Dusty commented that she had a great voice. Rose sang next under the condition of the song not playing. She sang _No One _by Aly and AJ Michalka.

"You have a beautiful voice." I commented as she blushed while still looking at her hands.

Fred's POV

I looked into the rearview mirror to see my little brother NOT blushing. He was talking to a pretty girl and Not blushing!

"What's up with him?" I asked George in a whisper.

"I'm not sure. He's only blushed one time. Can you believe that?" he answered back quietly. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. We knew exactly what was up with Ron. He was getting the slight spark of a crush on Rose.

"I've got an idea." I whispered, "Okay, anyone need to go to the bathroom?" I yelled to the back.

"I don't know! If you pull over and let us out. Maybe we will be able to feel our bladders again!" May yelled back. Rose was laughing the loudest out of all of them.

"Gollee, Rose, you've got the strangest laugh." Ron said and then she hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot on his arm where she hit him.

"For making fun of my laugh. Now let me out! I've to go to the bathroom." She yelled as we landed. She stumbled out of the car and laughed, "Race you, Twin!" and took off running with May on her heels.

"Are they always like this?" Ron asked Dusty as he stared after Rose.

"Always. And, It looks like you're going to be the second guy in the group so get used to it." Dusty replied.

"You're one of them now, dude" George started as I finished," A friend."

"Cool, now let's see who won." He said as they walked away.

"So, what's your idea?" George asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Next summer, once Ron and Rose know each other better, we set to work to get them together if they can't do it themselves." I replied.

"Why not this summer?"

"Because they won't know each other good enough, but by next summer they will be best friends. Know everything about one another, stuff like that." I stated surely as we waited in the car.


End file.
